1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hanger apparatus for supporting a tubular member relative to a body and, more particularly, to a simplified hanger for use in supporting an exhaust pipe relative to the body of an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical automotive vehicle exhaust systems are suspended beneath the vehicle by means of exhaust pipe hangers which generally comprise a combination of sub-assemblies including a resilient portion, for absorbing vibration and noise, and rigid clamping members for fastening the resilient member to the vehicle body and the exhaust pipe.
Common shortcomings recognized in prior art hangers are the need for frame brackets which must be attached to the undercarriage of the vehicle with suitable fasteners and a similar need for exhaust pipe brackets which are either welded to the exhaust system or are clamped around the pipe. This additional hardware must be individually attached to the vehicle with a resultant increase in time and, ultimately, cost per unit.
The present invention is directed to the above shortcomings.